Amy Hardy
'Early Life' Amy spent most of her life traveling with her two older brothers to wrestling shows. It wasn't until after she graduated high school that she decided to become a wrestler like them. 'Wrestling Career' Amy actually first appeared in the wrestling business during her brothers' feud in January of 2009 in WWE. She tried to stop her brothers from fighting and sometimes got in the way, although she wasn't a wrestler at the time. During that feud, she didn't know which brother to follow. When both brothers left WWE and went for Impact, that's when she began her training into wrestling. She trained for nearly nine months and was soon given a contract to the company. She debuted on the February 2nd episode of Impact, defeating Gail Kim. She also chased Bobby Roode away during the main event along with Sting, helping James Storm get the win. However, she made an appearance the week before and attacked Bully Ray and Bobby Roode after their match with Jeff Hardy and James Storm, after Jeff was thrown through a table. On February 16th, Amy was apart of the Knockouts Battle Royal, which she lost. On the 23rd, she faced Gail Kim with Sarah Veerthorne and Christa Sullivan as backup, but lost. On March 1st, she defeated Madison Rayne in a quick match. On the March 8th episode, Amy accomapanied Jeff and Garrett Bischoff to the ring for their match against Kurt Angle and Gunner. On March 16th, she faced Gail Kim for the third time and won. On April 5th, Amy was close to winning the #1 contender's match for the Knockouts title, but was Pedigreed by Velvet Sky. At the April 19th episode, Sarah, Christa, and Amy defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. On May 3rd, Amy teamed up with Sarah to defeat Gail Kim and Madison. That's also when they let everyone know about their new stable, The Extremetourage. During the May 10th episode, Amy faced Velvet Sky and defeated her. But after the match, she was attacked by Gail Kim before Sarah and Christa made the save. At Slammiversary, Amy accompanied Garrett to ringside during his tag team match with Curtis Sullivan who were facing Robbie E and Robbie T. At the July 5th show, Amy was in Sarah and Christa's corner as they retained their Knockouts tag team belts against Gail Kim and Madison again. At Destination X, Amy defeated Gwen Bischoff to become the first TNA Knockouts X Division champion. On the July 19th show, Amy faced Maddie Gerdelman for the TNA Knockouts X Division title and Amy retained the belt against her. After the match, Amy hugged Maddie. On the 1000th episode of WWE Raw, The Extremetourage made an appearance. First Amy accompanied Lindsay Hennig to the ring during her Divas championship match against Kirsten McCool who had Michelle in her corner. Lindsay won the championship after Amy stopped Michelle from interferring. During the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner, Amy joined the rest of Extremetourage and Generation Barrage in crashing the wedding. On July 26th, Amy faced Gut Check wrestler Alicia Smedley in her second chance match and defeated her. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Christa and Amy were in Sarah's corner when she faced off against Liliana Smedley. She also helped Christa beat on Brooke when she attacked Sarah. On the August 16th episode of Impact, Amy defended her Knockouts X Division title against Madison with Taryn Tarrell as the referee and retained. At Summerslam, Amy accompanied Lindsay to the ring for her Divas championship match. On September 6th, Sarah and Amy along with Lindsay (who was cleared for the show) accompanied Christa to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. On September 27th, The Extremetourage were Lumberjills in the 3-on-1 Handicap match with Tara going against Miss Tessmacher, Maddie, and Katie. Later that night, Amy retained her Knockouts X Division championship against Averylynn Sorensen. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Amy was in the ring to witness Sarah's announcement along with Christa. At Turning Point, Amy retained her title against Gwen. On the December 13th edition of Impact, Amy teamed up with Christa to go against Gail Kim and Chloe Simmons. During the match however, the Aces and Eights Knockouts attacked them until Extremetourage members Maddie, Katie Borden-Jones, and Ally Copeland made the save. On December 20th, she faced Gwen again for the Knockouts X Division title. On December 27th, She faced The Queen of Ace and defeated her. On the January 3rd episode, Amy was attacked backstage by who was later revealed to be Chelsea Benoit. On February 7th, Amy lost her Knockout's X Division title against Alicia Smedley after Garrett distracted her. Since losing the title, Amy hasn't really appeared in on Impact much and has appeared on WWE lately appearing with Lindsay, Kaitlyn and Generation Barrage. At Payback Amy along with Kaitlyn and Taylor Garcia-Colace were invited to join Generation Barrage and they accepted. On the June 19th Edition of Main Event Amy was at ringside for Kaitlyn's match against Aksana along with Lindsay and Taylor. As well as appearing on Impact, Amy is also seen on WWE NXT managing her boyfriend Bo Dallas. Since eloping with Bo in real life and just recently announcing her pregnancy, Amy hasn't appeared on WWE or Impact in a long time. There are rumors however that she will probably leave Impact once her contract is up in January of 2015. On January 20th, it was announced Amy's Impact contract expired and she did not renew it, confirming rumors that she was leaving the company. There have also been rumors she has signed a full time WWE contract with NXT. Amy is currently training at the WWE Performance Center, her NXT debut is currently unknown. 'Personal Life' Amy is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Whatever problems they faced, she faced it with them. She looks up to both of them. Amy may be an adult, but she is a huge fan of Pokemon. She even has all the video games. Amy was in a relationship with Garett Bischoff since September 2011. On September 15th, 2012, Amy and Garrett got married. As of January 31st, 2013, Amy and Garrett were separated. She threatened on Twitter that they were going to get a divorce. On May 23rd, Amy stated on Twitter that she is filing for a divorce on Garrett. On July 28th, 2013, Amy and Garrett got divorced. Shortly after Amy and Garett's divorce, Amy got into and is currently in a relationship with WWE Superstar Bo Dallas. On June 27th, Bo's sister revealed on social media that just two days earlier on June 25th, Bo and Amy eloped. Two months later on August 12, Amy announced on Twitter she was currently two months pregnant. On March 12, at 3:12 AM, Amy gave birth to twin girls; Kaylen Rosalia Rotunda and Kiki Rena Rotunda. As of March 22, 2016 for reasons unknown, Amy and the Hardy family are not on speaking terms. Siblings: Matt Hardy (Brother), Jeff Hardy (Brother), Beth Britt (Sister in Law), Bray Wyatt (Brother in Law) Family Members: Gilbert Hardy (Father) Children: Kaylen Rotunda (Daughter), Kiki Rotunda (Daughter) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Amy Hardy 'Finishers' *Swanton Bomb *Twist of Fate 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Extremetourage *Generation Barrage 'Wrestlers Managed' *Jeff Hardy *Garrett Bischoff *Sarah Veerthorne *Christa Sullivan *Lindsay Hennig *Kaitlyn *Taylor Garcia *Bo Dallas 'Managers' *Lindsay Hennig 'Title Reigns' *1 Time Knockouts X Division Champion 'Entrance Music' *Your God by Stone Sour (TNA Theme From February 2 - July 19) *Nylon 6/6 by Stone Sour (TNA Theme) *Let's Be Honest by Stone Sour (WWE Theme) *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *The Bitter End by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) *Daughters Of Darkness by Halestorm (Extremetourage Theme 4) *It's A New Day by Adelita's Way (Generation Barrage Theme 1) *Click Click Boom by Saliva (Generation Barrage Theme 2) *We Are by Hollywood Undead (Generation Barrage Theme 3) 'Twitter' Amy's Twitter account is @HardyGirl. She uses it to talk to friends and posts pictures of her with her brothers. Category:Wrestling OC's